


luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start

by SleepyFubuki



Series: In This House We Believe In Dageism [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, characterisation, pre-marriage era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFubuki/pseuds/SleepyFubuki
Summary: A day in the life of a gambler.(or: the writer is biased and chose to flesh out her own in-universe representative first.)
Series: In This House We Believe In Dageism [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767790
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start

"Lookin' a little lonely there, huh, Mirai? Let's play a round." 

At the mention of her name, the dealer looked up and found herself staring at a familiar face. 

"Ah. You again," she said drily, shuffling the deck of cards with a practised hand. "How are you not broke yet?"

The man seated before her was Luka, one of Jinlin Casino's regulars. He had been a patron long before Mirai got the job there. According to the older dealers, Luka was ridiculously good at Blackjack, and he currently held the casino record for the longest Blackjack win streak. (It was five or six, Mirai had heard, but some insisted it was seven.)

"Let's make this quick." Luka placed his usual bet in the box. Ten thousand Bodyparts, the maximum bet amount for Blackjack in their casino. "Gonna go adventuring after this."

"Mm." Mirai dealt the cards, placing her first card face-up. Two of Spades; not a very good card to begin with. "What will be your move?"

Luka barely even glanced at his cards before he pushed another stack of chips next to the box and pointed. _Double down._

"Are you sure?" Mirai prompted.

"Did I stutter?" Luka smirked, waving his two cards in the most annoying fashion.

Mirai pinched her forehead in frustration. This jerkface just had to be annoying every single time he came to this table.

"You didn't even say anything to begin with," she reminded, dealing the man his third and last card----doubling down meant the player could only draw one more card.

Luka accepted the card, holding it up to his face with a flourish. His smirk grew as he slid the three cards under the chips in the betting box.

That gave the dealer pause. Did this mean the player had a high total, and he was absolutely sure he would win? Perhaps nineteen, twenty, or twenty-one...that would be pretty hard to beat.

She checked her second card. It was a ten, so her current total was twelve. To make sure she could win, she needed a seven, eight, or nine, or any combination of cards that added up to those values.

Sadly, luck was not on her side this time. She drew an ace, then a ten, which brought her total score up to twenty-three.

"Bust," Mirai said flatly, laying all her cards face-up on the table. "Show your hand."

Luka's smirk stretched wider as he laid his cards down. Three, eight, three...

Only fourteen?!

God damnit, this bastard had been bluffing...Just what the hell was he made of? That had been a poor hand for a double down; in such a situation, the only way for him to win was if the dealer busted, but there was no guarantee such a thing would happen...Had he been aiming for a dealer bust? Had he simply wanted to double down for the sake of it? Ugh, she didn't understand at all...

"I win." The gambler held his hand out at once. "Doubled down, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes," Mirai sighed heavily, pulling a bundle of thousand-Bodypart banknotes from under the table. "Here are your winnings."

"Thanks." Luka winked, scooping up the bundle. "See you tomorrow."

"Mm."

Mirai began to pick the cards up, slotting them back into the deck and reshuffling it as she waited for the next player.

**Author's Note:**

> Dage had a Blackjack function, and I got addicted real fast.  
> Also, in case you were wondering, my longest win streak on Dage Blackjack is not five, six, or seven.  
> It's actually EIGHT.


End file.
